Child of Synchro
by XBrain130
Summary: Synchro Dimension's City, two decades in the future. Riding Duels are as fast, if not faster, as always, and today marks the public debut of two very special child prodigies of this particular branch of the beautiful card game. [Appleshipping (and kind of Scoopshipping) kid fic]


**What is this? Me finishing two fics I've been dragged on for months within a week?! Maaaaagicccc!**

* * *

How she had longed this sensation.

The whipping wind flowing around her body and the dizzying rumble of the engine.

Runo, daughter of Yugo and Rin of the dimensional counterparts, was happier than she ever was until now in her life. The currently 14-years-old had just passed the junior driving test for D-Wheels (which was established shortly after the election of the new City Council to regulate D-Wheel riding among minors like Yugo and Rin were then), so she was finally able to use the one she had built together with her dear parents in last months.

It was hard waiting until after the test to use it, but it was soooo worth it. It was red, complementing with her hot-pink riding suit with orange pads and green lines. She declared it was to be called "Flaming Star".

Runo screeched to an halt in front of a certain building. It was tall and white, looking like what used to be a Tops-exclusive house in what used to be a Commons-reserved district.

Runo dismounted and removed her helmet (revealing her spiraly aqua-green hair with yellow bangs and sidetails, and light-blue eyes), shaking her head. She went to the intercom next to the door, and was greeted by a robotic voice. « _Good morning, please select whose bell you want to ring._ » The girl cleared her throat to make sure the thing would understand. «Zikens family.» « _Zikens family selected. Please wait some instants._ » The girl did that for a few seconds, before a boy's face appeared on the small screen.

He had dark green eyes and neck-length blue hair with four spikes pointing downward, lined in magenta. «Oh, hi Runo.» he said with a barely visible smile in his otherwise expression-less face. «Chase, can you get down there? I really want to show you something cool!» she said pointing behind her with her thumb, despite knowing he couldn't see what she was pointing to. «Uhm, okay, sure. Give me a minute.»

Chase indeed appeared behind the opening door after a minute. «So what do you...» His sight set on the motorcycle, and his eyes widened. «Oh, nice! So you passed the test and you got your own D-Wheel like you always wanted?» he asked. Runo nodded with a large grin. «Yuuup!» Chase smiled. «I'm happy for you.» Runo rubbed the back of her head with slight blush, still grinning. She then looked at him with her hands clasped. «Soooo, wanna take a ride around?» Chase paled a bit. «Erh... I don't know... actually, I... kind of prefer... you know... keeping my feet on the ground.» Runo stared blankly before her jaw dropped. «Whaaaaaaaaat?!» she cried. Chase cringed at the pitch of her voice. «Oh c'mon! Just a little ride around the City! Pretty please!» she asked with a pout.

Oh man. He never lasted long when she asked him something with a face like that. «Okay, I'll give it a try.» he conceded. Runo lit up and glomped him, causing him to blush faintly. «Awww thank you! I promise you won't regret it!» She then let him go and went to take her spare helmet. She threw it at him, which he skillfully caught before sliding it over his head. By the time he was done, Runo was too, so they both mounted on the Flaming Star, with Chase sitting on the back and holding very tightly.

Runo grinned as she revved up the engine, then took off. She heard Chase let out a startled noise so she looked back at him, but he didn't seem to be scared, just slightly nervous. Adjusting carefully the speed, Runo entered one of bridges to the highways. Delicately maneuvering around cars and other D-Wheels, Runo set a placid course near the edge of the highway in a clear tract, allowing them to admire the City. «It's really impressive...» whispered Chase, breaking the silence. «Seeing it scroll in front of your eyes in nothing like looking at it from a fixed building.» Runo smiled. «Now you understand why I always wanted this? Mom and Dad used to do this everyday when they were younger. Sure, the City looked very different then, and was classist as heck, but I'm pretty sure it was as beautiful as now.» Chase turned back to her. «It must be something in the blood then. You must have taken this passion from your parents.» Runo snorted amused. «Well, duh, no crap Sherlock. I always knew that.» Both teens laughed for a few seconds, before being interrupted. «Oh look at that, the lovebirds in a date on wheels.» Runo and Chase turned to the source of the voice, and saw no less than Runo's sworn rival, Samantha.

Or as everyone called her, Sam Atlas. Yes, the adopted daughter of THE Jack Atlas. She has long black hair, violet eyes, and wore square glasses under the helmet. Her riding suit was a white coat with cobalt-blue pads not unlike the one always sported by her adoptive dad, under which she wore black biker shorts and a dull-yellow shirt.

«Hi Sam!» greeted happily Runo waving her arm. «Hello Samantha.» greeted more calmly Chase with his usual calm expression. «So you have a D-Wheel too? It looks cool!» commented Runo admiring Sam's motorcycle. Sam smiled smugly. «Of course I have one, dad bought it as soon as he knew I passed the test with full score! And I'm not really surprised you have one. It looks weird though, where did you find it?» It was Runo's turn to smile smugly. «Find? Pfui! I built it myself together with my parents, like they did with dad's when they were my age! A family of self-made mechanics doesn't need to buy D-Wheels!» gloated the counterpart child.

Chase seemed to pale again at the new bit of information, while Sam looked at her with a smirk. «And you think that an amateur-made thing like that can beat a special deluxe one like mine?» commented the Atlas girl. «What, is that challenge?» Runo smirked as well. «Oh no.» murmured Chase. «It depends.» replied Sam. «If that mix-match of scrap can even endure a Riding Duel.» she immediately added with a malicious grin. Runo made a "oh" mouth. «Ooooh, that's it! You asked for it!» Chase became nervous. «Uhm, Runo, wait a minute...»

But he was too slow. «Field Magic, "Speed World - Neo", set on!» yelled Runo as she swiped the "Riding Duel Mode" app on her Duel Disk. The card appeared on her screen together with the words "DUEL MODE" and a voice saying «Duel Mode on. Autopilot stand-by.», and her Duel Disk materialized a yellow-lined black double blade as the Monster Zones. Sam giggled as she did the same, and the voice of her Duel Disk was heard saying «Duel Mode on. Autopilot stand-by.» as her orange-lined Duel Disk's curved blade appeared as well. Purple waves expanded from the two D-Wheels, and ahead of them pillars started to emerged from the ground.

At the Security HQ, a screen with a gigantic map of City lit up, zooming on the highway the kids were. «Request for a Riding Duel received from Highway No.8.» Announced one woman. A figure looked at the map, and the pictures of the girls labeled as "Akaba Runo" and "Samantha Atlas" under the word "participants", for a few seconds, then spoke. «Authorization granted.» A three red lines quickly lit up on the map, showing the nearest Duel Lanes, before one of them turned green.

« _A Duel is commencing. A Duel is commencing. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once._ » As an helicopter took off in the skies of the City, roads extended from the top of the emerged pillars, connecting to each other to form the Duel Lane. « _A Duel is commencing. A Duel is commencing. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once._ » Guardrails detached from the sides of the Lanes and sprang in place, making them fit for use, as well materializing yellow glowing arcs above the way.

Runo and Sam took a sharp turn to the left to enter the Duel Lane as soon as the cars around them made enough room. «Runo?» asked Chase quietly. «Yeah?» «Are you sure it's safe Riding Dueling with me in the back? I told you I'm uncomfortable on top of D-Wheels.» Runo sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly. «Sorry, I forgot about you. Unfortunately, now it's too late to let you down, we're in the middle of a Duel Lane.» Chase sighed. «I understand. I guess you could say "just enjoy this occasion"?» Runo smiled. «Yep, that's what I was thinking! I'm glad you do too!» Chase sighed. «I know you too well by now.»

At that moment, an helicopter appeared over them, and the side opened to reveal a familiar figure. «Dear everyone, good afternoon! Here's your reporter Melissa Clair, official City commentator of Riding Duels for more than 20 years!» The blonde woman, despite indeed looking somewhat older and wearing less revealing clothes, hasn't changed much from back when Yuya and Yuzu first arrived there. «A Riding Duel is commencing just now, and as my duty I'm here to comment it for you on Riding D-TV, everyone's favorite Riding Duel channel!» The cameraman then pointed to the girls. «And our Riding Duelists today are...! Oh my, it's Runo, daughter of the renowned champions Yugo and Rin, versus Samantha Atlas, adopted daughter of the former King Jack! It appears their legendary rivalry finally reached our Duel Lanes! Don't take off your eyes from the TV, this has got to be one of the hottest Duels of this year!»

The two Duelists revved up their motorcycles' engines. «Riding Duel, Acceleration!»

RUNO  
LP 4000

 ** _-VS-_**

SAM  
LP 4000

«I let you go first, since you have not one, but two disadvantages.» jeered Sam. Runo stuck out her tongue. «As if they are gonna affect my performance!» Runo pushed on the throttle and gained a short burst of speed, stunning Sam and obtaining a slight gasp from Chase. She then drew 5 cards from her Deck, and placed them on the holder. She scanned them quickly before picking up one of them and holding it up. «"Jurrac Stauriko", Shōkan (Summon)!» A purple lizard-like creature with green feet, head, and tail tip; red patched all over the body, and three flames on the back materialized next to her, running on all fours to keep up the speed.

Jurrac Stauriko  
ATK 500  
✩ × 2

«Following that, "Dino Ambush", hatsudō (activate)! This card Special Summons a Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from my hand!» She swiped another Monster Card on the Duel Disk. «Come, Tuner monster, "Jurrac Deino"!» A small, chubby dinosaur appeared at her side. It was red with yellow feet and underside, and cyan claws and back spikes. Its feet and nasal horn were on fire, an it quickly started running to stay next to her master like "Stauriko", but erected on the hind legs.

Jurrac Deino  
ATK 1700  
✩ × 3

Runo smirked as she thrust up her arm. «Atai wa Level Ni no "Jurrac Stauriko" ni, Level San no "Jurrac Deino" o Tuning! (I Tune the Level 2 "Jurrac Stauriko" on the Level 3 "Jurrac Deino"!)» The background turned green with multicolored undulated and straight lines all around them, and "Deino" leaped in the air and exploded into 3 lights, which flew past them before returning as green rings. The rings slowly made "Stauriko" pass inside as if scanning it. As it was scanned, "Stauriko" turned into a orange outline with two lights inside. «Idaina mure taishō, sono kyōryokuna tsume de emono o jinsoku ni uchiorose! (Great leader of the pack, swiftly strike down your prey with your mighty claws!)»

✩ 2 + ✩ 3 = ✩ 5

Finally, a stream of wavy light shot through the rings, engulfing the stars of "Stauriko". «Synchro Shōkan!» A new monster emerged. It was a large dromaeosaurid, colored crimson with purple head, arms, and tail tip; and green feet. Flames burned from various point of the body, and large sickle claws were attached to the second finger of each foot. «Appear, Level 5, "Jurrac Velhipto"!»

Jurrac Velhipto  
ATK ?  
✩ × 5

«It's one of Runo's Synchro Monsters! It seems that she currently took the lead, but will it last since it's only the first turn?» commented Melissa. «The ATK of "Velhipto" is the combined ATK of its Synchro Materials!» announced Runo.

1700 + 500 = 2200

Jurrac Velhipto  
ATK ? → 2200  
✩ × 5

«2 cards set!» Runo said as she entered the last two cards in her hand on one of the Duel Disk's slots. Right after two giant cards appeared facedown next to her D-Wheel, before disappearing in a few seconds. «Looks like Runo is done setting up her field, but it costs her entire hand!» Melissa voiced her thoughts. Runo looked back and pointed her finger to Sam. «Now it's your turn, come at me with your ace! You know me and everyone watching will be disappointed if you don't!» Sam sighed, grinning. «And you know I never delude my watchers! Now, time for the entertainment of the City's royal family!» she yelled the last part to the helicopter over them. Even Chase, despite still feeling nervous, was curious to see the two rival girls clashing on a Riding Duel like they always dreamed, and looked back as well, only for Sam to speed up greatly and zip beside him and Runo.

«Watashi no turn! (My turn!) DRAW!» Sam drew the top card of her Deck, eyed it for a moment, and placed it on the holder. She then took another card and slapped it on the Duel Disk, explaining. «Appear, Tuner monster, "Konton Miko (Chaos Priestess) - Vidores"!» A female humanoid merged from a portal. She wore a cream-colored, tattered magician robe with dark markings, but looking slightly demonic due to gray bat wings coming out of her back, fangs in her mouth, and her expression being a sneer.

Chaos Priestess Vidores  
ATK 200  
✩ × 1

Sam held up another card between her index and middle finger. «"Vidores" no kōka hatsudō (The effect of "Vidores" activates). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARKNESS-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard! Come, "Konton Miko - Celaes"!» Another portal opened to reveal a new monster. She was almost a mirrored version of "Vidores", with dark-colored, tattered magician robe with cream-colored markings, and gray angel wings. Her expression was meek this time.

Chaos Priestess Celaes  
ATK 1300  
✩ × 4

Sam swiped yet another card on her Duel Disk. «That's not all! The effect of "Celaes" lets me Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand! Tuner monster, "Konton Miko - Eigaell", Tokushu Shōkan (Special Summon)!» Another girl appeared, this time looking almost exactly like "Vidores", but with a different robe.

Chaos Priestess Eigaell  
ATK 400  
✩ × 2

«Awesome! As expected from Samantha Atlas, she brought out 3 monsters at once! But 2 of them are Tuners, so apparently she would only be able to Summon a Synchro Monster with Level of 5 or 6!» Runo grinned as Chase commented «But of course it isn't like that.» Sam threw her arm towards the sky. «Watashi wa Level Yon no "Celaes" ni, Level Ni no "Eigaell" o Tuning! (I Tune the Level 4 "Celaes" on the Level 2 "Eigaell")!» "Eigaell" turned into 2 stars, which turned into rings, scanning "Celaes" into 4 stars.

✩ 4 + ✩ 2 = ✩ 6

«Synchro Shōkan!» A stream of light engulfed the stars, and a new female spellcaster emerged. She was larger and older than the previous ones. Her robe was equally divided in dark and cream parts. She also had two pairs of wings, a bat one and a angel one, both gray. «Level 6, "Konton Miko - Hecate"!»

Chaos Priestess Hecate  
ATK 2400  
✩ × 6

«I'm not done yet!» announced the black-haired girl. «Watashi wa Level Roku no "Hecate" ni, Level Ichi no "Vidores" o Tuning! (I Tune the Level 6 "Hecate" on the Level 1 "Vidores")!» The Synchro Summoning sequence repeated once more, this time with 1 ring encircling 6 stars. «Ōja ga taoreta toki, musume wa okoshi ōi ni tsuku! Teki to no tatakai wa tenchi o yurugasu! (When the ruler has fallen, the daughter rises and takes up the throne! The battles with her rivals shake heaven and earth!)»

✩ 6 + ✩ 1 = ✩ 7

«Synchro Shōkan!» Something shrouded in fire appeared on the field. A four-clawed hand with a small bat wing attached to the wrist suddenly shot out, before balling into a fist. From the back, a tail with a two curved prongs also snaked out. Finally, the fire dispersed, revealing a dragon looking like Red Daemon's, but younger, and... more feminine, somehow. The monster was colored with a scarlet color-scheme, lighter than Red Daemon's, with two small additional flap-like wings attached to the hips. Another pairs of small bat wings was also on the head, behind the three almost-straight horns. «Yashin'aru tamashī (Ambitious soul), "Red Daemon's Dragon Lady"!» The Synchro beat all of her wings as she let out a primal scream, much higher in pitch than her older version.

Red Daemon's Dragon Lady  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

«Iiiit's hereeee! Using the technique of Level laddering, Samantha brought out her famed Ace monster! Can Runo stand a chance against her now?!» yelled Melissa excited in the mic. «A LIGHT-Attribute or DARKNESS-Attribute Synchro Summoned using "Vidores" gains 300 ATK for each Material, also when "Hecate" is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower LIGHT or DARKNESS-Attribute Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck.» explained Sam as she held up another card before slapping in on the Monster Zone.

Red Daemon's Dragon Lady  
ATK 2500 → 3100  
✩ × 7

Chaos Priestess Vidores  
DEF 1600  
✩ × 1

«"Red Daemon's Dragon Lady" no kōka hatsudō!» she then exclaimed as she threw her arm towards Runo. «Once per turn, I can destroy 1 opponent's monster, then she gains 200 ATK times the destroyed monster's Level!» "Lady" pulled back her right arm, the hand spontaneously catching fire. «Scarlet Powerslash!» Suddenly the dragoness dashed towards "Velhipto", then struck it sideways with the burning claws, causing the dinosaur to explode with a cry. Then a fiery aura flared over "Lady".

Red Daemon's Dragon Lady  
ATK 3100 → 4100  
✩ × 7

«The ATK exceeded 4000! Is Samantha going for a One Turn Kill?!» yelled Melissa. «As if! Trap Card, "Hiyorimishugi (Opportunism)"!» One of her face-downs flipped face-up. «If a Dinosaur-Type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon another one with a lower Level from my Deck in Attack Position!» A card was ejected from the Deck, which Runo grabbed and slapped on the Duel Disk. «I choose "Jurrac Velo"!» A medium-sized Velociraptor appeared next to her, with a red head, greenish-yellow body, blue extremities, and flames on the back of the hands.

Jurrac Velo  
ATK 1700  
✩ × 4

«Then I'll just extinguish that one as well! Battle!» declared Sam. "Lady" spread open her jaws, an unnerving yellow glow coming from her maw. «Scarlet Hell Blaze!» A slim stream of fire flared out of the dragoness' mouth, hitting "Velo" dead-on and incinerating it.

RUNO  
LP 4000 → 1600  
[0] × 1

«"Velo" no kōka... hatsudō!» wheezed Runo as she and Chase were reeling from the shockwave and coughing from the smoke. «When this face-up Attack Position card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from my Deck.» explained the pink-clad biker as she searched another card. «Tuner monster, "Jurrac Monoloph"!» The new monster was a small cyan-colored dino with cream-colored extremities lined in red. Small spikes poked out of the back of the head, and the nape and tail-tip were on fire.

Jurrac Monoloph  
DEF 1200  
✩ × 3

«Awesome! Despite Samantha inflicting big damage, not only Runo managed to save herself, but also brought out a new Tuner! Will she turn the tables again next turn with another Synchro?!» commented Melissa excited. Sam scoffed. «2 cards set. Turn end! At this moment, the effect of "Lady" ends, and her ATK returns to normal.»

Red Daemon's Dragon Lady  
ATK 4100 → 3100  
✩ × 7

«Atai... no turn.» Runo placed her fingertips over the Deck. «Runo, are you alright?» asked Chase. The girl back at him and grinned. «Sure! I just need to kick her butt, then we can return to our peaceful ride!» Chase looked at her, then away. «If you say so... then do it.» Runo looked forward. «Psh, no need to tell me. Draw!» Runo eyed her card, and grinned even wider. «"Jurrac Protops", Shōkan!» This one was a dark-blue Protoceratops with orange accents, flames burning on its spine and maw.

Jurrac Protops  
ATK 1700  
✩ × 4

Runo pointed forward. «Atai wa Level Yon no "Protops" ni, Level San no "Monoloph" o Tuning! (I Tune the Level 4 "Protops" on the Level 3 "Monoloph"!)» "Monoloph" turned into 3 stars, then into 3 rings, which scanned "Protops" into 4 stars. «Kodai no kyodaina hoshokusha yo, sono mae no teki o kuikorose! (Colossal predator of the ancient times, devour any enemy before you!)» And a stream of light enveloped the stars.

✩ 4 + ✩ 3 = ✩ 7

«Synchro Shōkan! "Jurrac Giganoto"!» A very large dinosaur loudly landed on the ground. It was mostly blue, with yellow extremities lined in red. It had flames coming out of the eyebrow ridges and the tip of the tail. The prehistoric reptile roared mightily as it caught up with Runo's D-Wheel.

Jurrac Giganoto  
ATK 2100  
✩ × 7

Runo looked smugly at her opponent. «As you know, "Jurrac Giganoto" gains 200 ATK for each "Jurrac" in my Graveyard.» Phantoms of "Stauriko", "Deino", "Velhipto", "Protops", and "Monoloph" appeared behind the theropod behemoth. «A grand total of 1000 points!» realized Melissa.

Jurrac Giganoto  
ATK 2100 → 3100  
✩ × 7

«Trap hatsudō! "Seizon Kyōsō" ("Survival of the Fittest")!» One of Runo's facedown flipped up and flashed. «This card becomes an Equip Card for a Dinosaur-Type monster, increasing its ATK by 1000 points and allowing it to attack a monster again if it destroys one by battle!» Samantha widened her eyes as she glanced back at the duo pursuing her. «Crap!» "Giganoto" roared again as it gained even more power.

Jurrac Giganoto  
ATK 3100 → 4100  
✩ × 7

«Battle! "Giganoto", trample both of her monsters!» The dinosaur unexpectedly leaped up very high at the order, much to the startle of Sam's monsters. It first landed on the back of "Red Daemon's", swiftly snapping her neck with a bite despite the dragoness' struggling, then jumped out and simply swiped away "Vidores" with its tail, sending her flying outside the lane. As both losers vanished in an explosion of gold particles, Sam growled and held tight on her D-Wheel while it shook.

SAM  
LP 4000 → 2400  
[0] × 2

«Heck yeah!» cried Runo fist-pumping. «With an impressive play, the child of the Synchro Dimension's champions managed to raze the field of the old King's princess! So thriiiiiilling!» screeched Melissa at her audience. «How it is? You're going down! And this time, everyone will see it!» gloated Runo, causing Chase to sweatdrop. «Please Runo, calm down. You're being really haughty.» Runo looked back at him with innocent eyes. «Me, haughty?» Chase forced himself to look away. «Hey, don't look at me like that.» «That's right Runo, you should be looking at me, not at your little bf!» said Sam, catching their attention. Runo was surprised to see her grinning.

«Hey, what are you smiling about? You're wide-open, you know!» told the counterpart child to the King's child. The latter chuckled. «I'm smiling... because you just let me set up the debut of my new trump card!» explained Samantha with glee. «New trump card?» wondered Runo and Chase. «You will see for yourself, peasants! Trap Card, "Synchro Reincarnation"!» Samantha opened her Reverse Card. «When a Synchro Monster is destroyed, this card Special Summons 2 differently-named Tuners from my Graveyard in Defense Position!» Two purple portal opened and let out two cream-clad magicians.

Chaos Priestess Vidores  
DEF 1600  
✩ × 1

Chaos Priestess Eigaell  
DEF 800  
✩ × 2

«Now, end your turn, and let me give the audience something it really wants!» commanded Samantha. «I don't know what are you scheming, but I set 1 card and end my turn!» replied Runo placing the last card in her hand in one of the slots. «Good. Now, witness the moment the fallen princess reclaims her rightful throne and ascends to godhood! Watashi no turn, DRAW!» cried the black-haired girl. «Godhood?» wondered the aqua-haired one. «Magic Card, "Shisha Sosei" ("Resurrection of the Dead"), hatsudō! Be back, "Red Daemon's Dragon Lady"!» The scarlet dragoness climbed out of a purple portal with a ear-splitting shriek.

Chase gasped. «I-it can't be!» Runo looked at him and back at the opposing monsters. «What?» Then it hit her. «You gotta be kidding me!» Samantha laughed. «No, at all. This is completely legit! Just like the fact that you're the one who's gonna be crushed!» Sam whipped her head towards the helicopter and pointed at it. «You guys be sure to film this very well! Watashi wa Level Nana no "Red Daemon's Dragon Lady" ni, Level Ni no "Konton Miko Eigaell" to Level Ichi no "Vidores" o (Level 7 "Red Daemon's Dragon Lady" on Level 2 "Chaos Priestess Eigaell" and Level 1 "Vidores")...» There was a pause for a moment. «...DOUBLE TUNING!» she finished yelling.

Everyone gasped as the two soceresses flew up and exploded into fire rings, for a total of three. The rings aligned around the scarlet dragon, who was curled up in a fetal position. «Ōi ni tsuku no tame ni, ōja no musume ga jashin to majiwaru! Tenchi ga aratana joō no kyōfu de sakebi o! (To claim the throne, the ruler's daughter becomes one with the wicked god! Heaven and earth cry in fear of the new queen!)» A giant shadow quickly flew past the dragoness, looking vaguely like a black bird covered by orange lines. A flaring stream then washed over her. «SYNCHRO SHŌKAN!»

An enormous rip in the sky opened over them, blue fire pouring out of it. Then, a pair of stubby, clawed hands grabbed the rims from the other side, and a large creature started to emerge: a bright scarlet dragon, covered in claws, spikes, orange and black stripes and armor pieces, and pulsing blood vessels. The four wings were completely ripped, with strangely thick and flat supporting digits. The head was snake-like with seven horns of various sizes, and the thick tail ended with four flat crop-like tips. «Ōritsu tamashī (Royal soul)...» said lowly Samantha. «"Red Daemon's Dragon Queen"!» The monster replied to her own name with a earthshaking, nightmarishly-deep howl.

Red Daemon's Dragon Queen  
ATK 3000  
✩ × 10

«IT'S ENORMOUS!» screamed Melissa in the mic. «Astonishing...!» murmured Chase at loss of words. «HOLY POOP!» gasped Runo with her jaw hanging open in shock. «YOU HAVE A FRICKING DOUBLE TUNING SYNCHRO?!»

«Yes I do as you can all see!» declared Sam with a smug grin. «But the surprises aren't done yet! My "Queen" gains 100 ATK for each Level on the field! And let's not forget the 300-point boost per Material from "Vidores"!»

«WHAT!?» yelled everyone.

Red Daemon's Dragon Queen  
ATK 3000 → 3900  
✩ × 10

Jurrac Giganoto  
ATK 4100  
✩ × 7

Red Daemon's Dragon Queen  
ATK 3900 → 5600  
✩ × 10

«It surpassed the ATK of "Giganoto" big timeeeeeee!» cried the commentator, «This Duel is truly beyond every expectation and prevision! It's impossible telling how it will continue after this!» Sam pointed her finger towards the large dinosaur. «Still not done! When "Eigaell" is used as Material, I can reduce the ATK of 1 opponent's monster to 0!» «EEEEEEHHHH!?» screeched Runo. «This is bad! Really bad!» gasped Chase.

Jurrac Giganoto  
ATK 4100 → 0  
✩ × 7

«Finish her, my great "Queen"! BATTLE!» chanted the black-haired rider. «Shōkyaku no Scarlet Abyss Tempest (Scarlet Abyss Tempest of Incineration)!» The devil dragoness cupped her hands in front of its mouth, a magenta glow filtering out. A bright sphere quickly became visible as the monster spread its hands, everyone watching in awe. It grew to a large size before the dragoness rapidly shot its arms forward in a split-second, and a spiral of indigo-colored raging hellfire unleashed itself against Runo's monster, annihilating it instantly. The burst of smoke covered everything behind Sam's D-Wheel.

Red Daemon's Dragon Queen  
ATK 5600 → 4900  
✩ × 10

«Hmph. I'm almost tempted to brag about how easily I crushed her, but I know better than assuming it could be _this_ easy.» told herself the Atlas girl with a smirk. A few seconds passed without nothing happening. Then... «You are darn right sis!» someone called out. Melissa widened her eyes. «Impossible! Did she really...?» Sure enough, a red D-Wheel suddenly zipped out of the smoke, slowing down just after passing Samantha. The pink-clad figure turned around to deliver her rival a cocky smile, waving a turned-away card held between her fingertips. «Trap Card, "Guard Block". The battle damage about to be inflicted to me became 0, and I drew a card.»

RUNO  
LP 1600  
[0] × 1

«I wasn't expecting any less of an asspull from you, dear rival.» mocked Samantha. «As if that thing didn't come of nowhere!» retorted the counterpart child sarcastically. «Very well, it doesn't matter anyway! The second time I will succeed. I set 1 card, turn end!» Runo placed her fingers on her Deck. «Very well, then! Atai no turn, draw!» called out Runo as she swiped away one card, then held it before her. Chase leaned on her shoulder to see what it was. «That card...!» he breathed. Runo nodded with a smile. «Yup, my Deck is still on my side.» she whispered, before whipping forward her draw. «Magic Card, "Dino Revival"! If a monster exists on the opponent's field but not on mine, this card Special Summons 2 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monsters from my Graveyard!» Samantha looked back with an amused expression. «Of course it had to be that one!» Runo raised her open palm to the by then twilight sky. «Be reborn! "Jurrac Velo"! "Protops"!» The Velociraptor and the Protoceratops emerged together from what seemed quicksand, growling at each other and then at "Queen". A blue glow outlined both of them.

Jurrac Velo  
DEF 1000  
✩ × 4

Jurrac Protops  
DEF 1200  
✩ × 4

«As the total Levels on the field increased, the ATK of "Queen" does too accordingly!» pointed out Sam.

Red Daemon's Dragon Queen  
ATK 4900 → 5700  
✩ × 10

«It's not going to matter! Tuner monster, "Jurrac Gallim", Shōkan!» This monster had a build quite similar to a ostrich. It had a yellow body with red stripes and purple head, feet, and tail. Strangely, a large gun barrel constantly vomiting fire was embed in its belly.

Jurrac Gallim  
ATK 1200  
✩ × 2

Red Daemon's Dragon Queen  
ATK 5700 → 5900  
✩ × 10

«The total Levels are 10...!» murmured Sam widening her eyes. Runo brought the Flaming Star to maximum speed leaving behind her opponent, then began to chant. «Atai wa, Level Yon no "Velo" to "Protops" ni, Level Ni no "Gallim" o, Tuning (I tune, the Level 4 "Velo" and "Protops" on, the Level 2 "Gallim")!» The Gallimimus let out a gargle as it turned into two stars, then rings, and scanned the two other Materials. «Zetsumetsu to shinka no sakigake yo, kono senjō ni subete o senmetsu shite aratana inochi o shikake yo (Harbinger of extinction and evolution, obliterate everything on this battlefield in order to plant new life)!» A powerful stream of light shot right next to Runo.

✩ 4 + ✩ 4 + ✩ 2 = ✩ 10

«SYNCHRO SHŌKAN!» A very large object descended into the atmosphere, slowly maneuvering into hovering above Runo. It looked like a large rock, but it had unnatural spines in the back side. And also legs. And arms. And even an head. The weird dinosaur-asteroid hybrid let out an echoing rumble, not unlike the one of a giant thing dropping in free-fall. «Level 10! "JURRAC METEOR"!»

Jurrac Meteor  
ATK 2800  
✩ × 10

«Here is it! The ultimate Dinosaur-Type Synchro!» cried Melissa. «"Meteor" no kōka hatsudō!» yelled Runo. «When this card is Synchro Summoned, every card on the field is destroyed!» An infernal firestorm unleashed from the Synchro, engulfing the entire field. A few seconds after, it dissipated, leaving only ashes of Sam's cards ad of itself. «Then, I can Special Summon 1 Tuner from my Graveyard!» From the ash around Runo, "Velo" leaped out, wailing.

Jurrac Velo  
ATK 1700  
✩ × 4

Samantha burst out laughing. «Uh?!» Melissa, Runo, and Chase looked at her shocked for doing that while about to be attacked directly. «Foolish girl! You just sealed your own fate!» Runo shriveled her face. «The heck?!» Samantha still giggled as she pulled out a white card from her Graveyard. «You see, when "Red Daemon's Dragon Queen" is destroyed, all monsters on the field are destroyed, you take damage equal to the highest destroyed Level x 300, and...» she held up her card, revealing it to be her signature Synchro. «..."Red Daemon's Dragon Lady" is Special Summoned again!» Runo had just the time of being startled that a indigo pillar shot out from underground obliterating "Velo", and then "Lady" punched out an hole on the Duel Lane, enveloped in her bright scarlet fire.

RUNO  
LP 1600 → **400**  
[0] × 0

Red Daemon's Dragon Lady  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

«I-impossible...» whispered Runo. Chase grimaced. It is true that they had both lost to each other countless times, but this was the first in along time Sam had managed to outplay her so massively. «Turn end.» she added with a neutral tone. «Very good then, I'll put an end to this quickly.» told Sam calmly drawing her last, but useless card. «"Lady", direct attack!» The dragoness unceremoniously vomited fire upon the red D-Wheel.

RUNO  
LP **400** → **0**  
[0] × 0

«WE HAVE A WINNER! SAMANTHA ATLAS! IN THE END, SHE UTTERLY DEMOLISHED RUNO!»

Chase looked at his best friend. She was hanging her head low, but she didn't make any sound. «Hey, are you alright?» The biker turned to look back at him. She didn't show any sign of crying or anger. Quite the opposite, she was smiling. «Don't worry, I'm not sad or anything for losing this bad. It just means that either I've been slacking at polishing my Dueling skills, or I have to polish them even harder to face Sam's new power.»

Chase smiled. How could he forget that Runo was always a ray of sunshine that almost never felt anything but happiness and excitement? «If you say so. I want to help you training... if you don't mind.» he proposed. Runo smiled brighter. «Of course! I can't wait to Duel again with you!»

A minute after the two D-Wheels reached the end of the lane, where two more waited for them, together with three adults: Yugo, Rin, and Jack. The kids braked and stopped just before them. Sam jumped down off the D-Wheel and run to hug her adoptive father without even bothering removing the helmet. «Did you see it dad?! I crushed her with the power you gave me! Thank you!» she squealed hugging the tall blond, who sweatdropped before wrapping one arm around her and patting her head with the other. «Yeah my girl, I did see, and I'm proud of you.»

Yugo was fuming as Runo walked towards him and his wife. «Runo! Could you lose to her?! I'm so angry with you!» he yelled with a suspiciously dramatic tone. But Runo didn't noticed it and bounced back scared. «Daddy? Are you really angry with me?» Rin facepalmed as Yugo suddenly grinned. «Of course not! I was just joki...» the sentence was cut off as Rin elbowed him in the hip, causing him to gasp out. However Runo jumped on her parents and pulled down their heads, making them smile. «Silly daddy! You know you scare me when you do that!» the Synchro counterparts and their child shared a laugh and family hug. «Now, talking serious, me and daddy are really proud of how you did. Even if you were overwhelmed, you still clearly gave everything you had.» Rin told the kid softly. Runo nodded with a bright smile.

«Even then, I still won, and that's what everyone will remember!» interrupted Sam smugly, pointing to the helicopter above them. Runo grinned and walked to her. «That only means I'll thoroughly pay you back at next year's Friendship Cup!» she jeered. «Is that a promise?» asked Sam holding her hand out. Runo grabbed it and shook. «Yup!» Both girls smiled at each other before laughing.

Chase looked happily at the two frienemies. «I'll never get how friendship between girls work. But they seem to go along pretty great despite their burning rivalry.» He focused on Runo and he reddened very slightly at her cute laughing face. «At any rate, I'll root for you, Runo.»

Yugo tapped Rin on the shoulder and quietly pointed her the boy. The two adults entwined their hands with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, Sam is my Scoopshipping child. I also made her ARC-V incarnation an adopted daughter since Carly seems nowhere to be found :)**

 **As always, you can find infos on my Characters and fanmade cards on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki (YCM)!**


End file.
